Awkward love
by cuddlewaffles12
Summary: What's the most fun type of love? Awkward love of course! join Calem and Serena, who through many awkward moments fall in love! rated k for nakedness, childish suggestiveness and more romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

_(a/n hey! This will be my first fanfic on this site, and I'm still a newbe at this, so I hope this will be ok!_

_So… on with the show!)_

A night of Ice cream and awkwardness

It was already late in the night, and Calem and Serena were sharing a room at the Pokémon center, eating out of a big bucket of ice cream.

"I told you this brand of ice cream was the best, didn't I Lyon?" Calem asked, as he turned his face to vivillon.

"vii vii~" his Pokémon replied, with a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Calem, if you eat it at that speed, you're going to get a brain freeze" Serena said as she saw her friend shove a spoonful after another in his mouth.

"ihl bwe fuhne suhrena, ihts hust if cveam!"

"Ok fine, but you'll be sorry."

Just as she said that, he suddenly turned red.

"Told you so" Serena said with a cocky voice.

"i-I'm f-fine, what makes you t-think I'm not?"

"Well.. first of all, you look even redder than a tamato berry."

"Well your face looks like a Mr. Mime!" Calem retorted.

"That doesn't even make sense you idiot!" Serena said - obviously annoyed - as she stood up.

However, she didn't notice that when she stood up, the table they were sitting at rocked, causing the whole load of ice cream to fall on calem!

"Hey! Now my clothes are all dirty!"

Immediately Serena's whole demeanor changed, from angry to apologetic, as she saw the mess she made.

"I'm sorry Calem, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Just forget it, it's fine, but can you get me a towel?" Calem asked as he left to the showers.

After Serena pondered to herself where the towels could be, she decided to ask nurse Joy for help.

Nurse Joy:" Oh right, you can find those in the closet in the second hall, left door, you can't miss!"

" Uhm.. Alright nurse Joy, thank you!" Said Serena as she walked towards the direction of the halls.

"Ok.. So it was at the first hall, left door" Serena told herself, not knowing she was wrong.

"I think it might be this door, I just have to head in and..-KYAA!" Serena screamed as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"What the heck are you doing here Serena?!" Asked a completely naked, equally blushing Calem with a shocked expression while he was taking a shower, and forgot to lock the door.

"But.. I.. Are you. Err… Oh never mind, i-i thought this was the closet you idiot!" Serena said flustered while covering her eyes.

" Well it's not, so.. CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE?" Calem was ticked off and embarrassed while he said that.

"R-right I'll do just that, so err… don't forget to use soap?" – (Gosh what a stupid comment…. she thought to herself.)

"GET OUT!" Calem screamed, as he stood awkwardly naked in front of his friend/crush.

"so should I still bring you a towel, or-"

"OOOOOUUUT!"

"OKAY!" Serena said, as she quickly left.

"well then, another image graved in my mind forever." Serena shuddered as she left the shower.

She decided to go to bed, as it was already 22:39.

Once she lays down, she realized the normally warm bed was cold. "Could this be loneliness?" she thought. Normally she's all cuddled up to Calem. He's like a walking heather. Serena fell asleep as she was lost in thoughts.

Meanwhile she was steadily sleeping, and Calem tried to enter the bed.

However, his clumsiness made him trip and fall down, not noticing he was actually falling on top of Serena, and was welcomed by an angry punch to the face.

"What are you doing?!" Serena asked him angrily.

"Oww… I think I heard something crack…." Calem said.

"D-did I really punch you that hard?" Serena asked him, shocked.

"I knew you were prone to mood swings, but not this badly!" Calem retorted.

"I don't have mood swings!" Serena said.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"let's just drop it, ok?"

"….Fine… sorry for punching you.." Serena apologized.

"it's ok" Calem said.

"Calem?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get of me now?"

"R-right, sorry"

As he got of Serena and to his side of the bed, Serena noticed how sweet he smelled.

She could smell Calem, since he smells like raspberries, giving him a very sweet, almost feminine smell and…..

"did you use my soap Calem?" Serena asked him.

"N-no, what makes you think so?" the boy asked with an obviously flustered tone.

"you smell like me when I come out of the shower."

"okay…. Maybe I did…"

"why?" she asked, rather amused

"i-I dunno, you always use it, a-and I got curious I guess…" Calem confessed

"a-and maybe if I smelled like you, maybe you would like me more" he said softly.

"what was that?"

"Nothing…."

(darn, it didn't work….) Calem thought to himself.

(did he say he liked me?) Serena thought to herself

The next day….

Serena was always up early, so she decided to take a shower, since Calem was still asleep, and he would most likely wake up around 12:00.

What she didn't know however, is that when she went to the shower, she took the one with a broken lock.

And back with Calem, he woke up (surprisingly) just after Serena left.

"I gotta pee…" the boy groggily spoke.

And due to his half asleep state, he went left, instead of right, and entered the room.

The Pokémon center was quiet, until….

AAAHHHHHHHH!

"S-Serena?!" Calem was blushing, and almost had a nosebleed, due to his naked crush standing in front of him.

"Serena why are you naked?!" Calem managed to say.

"Calem" she said with an eerily calm voice.

"yes?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"instead of standing there with that dumb look on your face like an idiot, COULD YOU JUST GO OUTSIDE?!" Serena said to him with a red face.

"r-right, um… sorry?" Calem said with an awkward expression.

"GET OUT CALEM!" Serena yelled, as she threw a bottle at him.

"I'M SORRY!" Calem cried as he ran out of the door.

" oh gosh…. That was scary!"

_(A/N well, poor Calem! _

_I wonder how this ends for him…._

_So anyways, I don't own anything in this story except for the plot!_

_BTW, I want to give a special thanks to my super awesome cousin, who helped me write this, so hooray for her!_

_If you like it, review, m'kay? _

_Also, I might decide to make a sequel to this, so look forward to it!_

_Bye-bye for now!) _


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward moments Ch. 2- the lock incident

It has been a while since the whole "shower incident" about 2 weeks, to be exact.

Serena and Calem still felt really awkward around each other though, but to a lesser extent.

They were staying in a hotel in Laverre city, sharing a room together, when…

"SERENA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Calem yelled furiously, and was chasing his friend across the room.

She was holding a book of sorts, with written on it: "Calem only, do not open" on it.

Serena found his diary, and decided to troll Calem by reading his most embarrassing moments out loud;

"I experimentally kissed a boy once!" Serena said as she was running around the room.

"I can't sleep without my Swirlix plushie!" she said, loving the look Calem had on his face.

"COME BACK HERE!" Calem furiously shouted at her.

"Catch me now, idiot!" Serena said victoriously, as she ran to the toilet and locked it.

"I have a crush on my best friend!" she read out loud.

(OH, SHI-) Calem thought to himself.

"wait, you like Shauna that way?" she questioned him.

"y-yeah it is Shauna…." He said, relieved that she was oblivious enough to not see that it was about her.

"okay, could you please give back my diary? I won't attack you again, promise!"

"…fine, I'll give it back, I'm claustrophobic anyway, and I can't stand staying here the whole time."

*click-click CRACK!* the lock made.

"err… Serena, are locks supposed to crash?" Calem questioned.

"oh no, oh no, nononononononononono!" Serena panicked.

"what's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"t-the lock, it won't o-open!" he heard her sob.

"wait here, I'll bust you out!" Calem said as heroically as possible.

"hurry *pant-pant* I-I can't stand being here! *wheeze*"

"okay, ready?" he asked her.

"3….2…1…GO!" he yelled, as he charged towards the door.

*bonk.*

"Calem, are you g-going to ram the d-door or what?" Serena asked him quizzically.

"what do you mean, I rammed with my full power AND weight!"

"I-I barely felt anything, c-can't you use your Pokémon? D-do you have a heavy Pokémon?" She asked him.

"No, my heaviest Pokémon is Volcarona, and he's not very heavy." Calem said rather sheepishly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS!" She roared at him.

"eep…" was all he muttered, knowing what was coming up.

"JUST GET SOMEBODY TO OPEN THIS ASS OF A DOOR!" Serena yelled.

"Serena, it's 00:30, SO WHY WOULD ANYONE BE AWAKE!" Calem yelled back.

"J-just open the door, before-"*thud*

"Serena?" Calem asked her.

"Great, just fabulous, she fainted" He said

later….

"hmm…. Let's see, Mothim won't do much, and Vivillon's Hurricane attack would wreck the building…."

"But I could maybe if I heroically rescue her, she might like me, so c'mon Calem, think!" He was motivated, and thought up a plan.

"Let's see… what are my options in Pokemon…"

"I've got Vivillon, Mothim, Beautifly, Surskit, Butterfree and Volcarona"

"Maybe…Aha! Got it!" he stood up, proud of his plan, and promptly went to execute it.

"Beautifly, use a small stringshot!" he commanded his pokemon.

"Now, surskit, use bubble!" and as the little water skater shot the piece of string, it turned into a clay-like substance, and Calem molded it into the shape of a lock pick.

"Volcarona, ember please!" and as His pokemon did that, the clay turned hard, no longer flexible and now sturdy, he picked up the device and inserted it into the lock.

"c'mon, work!"

"clink!" went the lock, and the door opened.

He saw Serena lying there, with a oddly peaceful look on her face.

He carried her over to her bed, and put her down gently on the bed.

She looked so pristine and beautiful, and her lips were gently curved into a smile.

Before he realized what he was doing, he gently put his lips against hers.

"hmm?" Serena woke up, and saw him kiss her.

"Gah! I-I'm so sorry!" Calem stood up, furiously blushing.

"did you just…kiss me?" Serena said confused, but also blushing a lot.

"I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Calem begged her, looking like a sad puppy

"you're an idiot, y'know…" Serena told him, but thought to herself;

(that actually felt…. Right) but she was too proud to say that.

"i-I'll just go back to sleep now…" Calem said awkwardly.

"yes, me too…." And they went to sleep.

**(a/n) Soo.. I decided to make a full story out of it, and it's now called: Awkward love!**

**I just couldn't pass up a short, sweet moment like that, and expect more of that in future chapters!**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and in the third one, things get a little more serious, as they discover more about their feelings (god that sounds cheesy…) but they do that, as the name suggests, rather awkwardly!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye-bye for now!**

**XXX Cuddlewaffles**


End file.
